1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to media storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of media storage products are utilized to store planar portable storage media, such as disc storage media like compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs). In general, portable media storage products can be classified as one of three types, namely, media wallets (also referred to as media binders), case storage systems, and case-less storage containers.
Although realized in a variety of form factors, media wallets generally have rigid or semi-rigid protective covers between which are retained a number of flexible pages. One or both sides of a page contain pockets for storing a portable storage media. The pockets often have at least one protective, non-scratching surface to protect the portable storage media from scratching. In order to access a desired portable storage medium, a person manually turns the pages of the media wallet, visually scanning the text or artwork on the upper, non-encoded surfaces of portable storage media until the desired portable storage medium is reached. The portable storage medium can then be removed from its pocket for use. Although media wallets have fairly high storage densities, many consumers find accessing desired portable storage media within a media wallet to be laborious task. In addition, some consumers find media wallets unsuitable for public display and therefore prefer other media storage products on an aesthetic basis.
Case storage systems generally comprise drawers, shelves, or racks of various configurations for storing portable storage media in their original retail protective cases (e.g., a CD jewel case or DVD case). In order to access a desired portable storage medium, a person visually scans the text or artwork on the spines of the media cases until the case for the desired portable storage medium is located. The portable storage medium must then be removed from its protective case prior to use. A principal disadvantage of case storage systems is that they offer relatively low storage density because a majority of the storage space provided by a case storage system is utilized for storing the protective cases of the portable storage media. In addition, many consumers do not prefer case storage systems because of the lack of aesthetic appeal of a large visible collection of protective media cases.
Case-less storage containers provide storage of multiple portable storage media within a variety of enclosures. Within the enclosure, each individual portable storage medium (e.g., disc) is generally retained within a sleeve or on a hub that engages the surfaces of the central through-hole of a disc storage medium. Some case-less storage containers provide movable internal members to permit a user to scan for a desired portable storage medium. Because the case-less storage containers do not store the retail protective cases of the portable storage media, case-less storage containers (like media wallets) can achieve a relatively high storage density. In addition, case-less storage containers often offer a higher aesthetic appeal in that a variety of materials and design elements can be incorporated into the exterior of the containers. However, despite the availability of case-less storage containers having movable internal members, users may still find it laborious to insert and retrieve portable storage media from case-less storage containers, particularly those achieving higher storage densities.